Tous au camping!
by I love London
Summary: Première fic. Quand John, Sherlock, Mme Hudson, Mycroft, Anthéa, Anderson, Donovan, Lestrade, Molly et Moriarty vont faire du camping dans le but de mieux se connaître, ça donne ça...


**Tous au camping!**

**Note Auteur: L'idée m'est venue figurez vous un soir où je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir XD. (c'était il y a deux jours).**

**Je ne saurais pas trop dire exactement ce qui m'a donnée l'inspiration, mais en tout cas j'ai eu pendant un quart de seconde une image en tête: celle **

**de toute la troupe de Sherlock qui découvre la joie (ou non) du camping. J'ai trouvée ça bien parce que tout les personnages de la série (à part Irène **

**que je n'aime pas du tout lol) ont leur caractère propre, et donc de les mettre tous ensemble et en leur faisant vivres toute sorte de situation cocasse **

**pouvait être intéressant ^^ Comme c'est **** ma première fiction je vous demanderais de ne pas être trop sévère, mais que rien par contre ne vous **

******empêche de me laisser votre avis sur l'histoire si jamais vous pensez qu'il y manque quelque chose ou qu'il faudrait que je rectifie deux trois trucs. Du**

****** moment juste que les reviews sont instructives tout me va :) **

******voili voilu je vous laisse!**

******Bonne lecture **

**Chap1**

Tout était calme en ce matin de Mai au 221 b baker street. Les oiseaux chantaient la venue du printemps et...

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Etait-ce le cri d'un ours mal léché? Fort possible mais avez vous déjà vu lors de vos balades en forêt un ours à la tête frisée et aux yeux bleus?...  
**-Bon sang qu'est ce qui passe Sherlock?** cria un John essoufflé et paniqué déboulant dans le salon.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il comprit que la seule raison pour laquelle le détective gueulait comme un putois de bon matin, était la venue son "détestable de frère": Mycroft.

Celui ci bien évidemment accompagné de son éternel parapluie à plus de 260 livres, attendant bien sagement dans le fauteuil leur réveil. Toujours impeccablement coiffé même à 7h du mat' ne put s'empêcher de noter le médecin, contrairement à ceux de son petit frère dont la chevelure toute sauf disciplinée, lui donnait l'air de s'être à peine réveillé et ceci à n'importe quelle heure de la journée!

Il le lui avait dit d'ailleurs un jour pour le toucher dans son ego. Et le sociopathe l'ayant très mal pris lui avait répondu que "c'était mieux que d'être né avec un faciès de hérisson". Le médecin avait alors boudé pendant plus d'une semaine...

**-Mon Dieu Sherlock je suis presque sûr que tu m'as percé les tympans!** dit Mycroft en ce massant l'oreille douloureusement.** Bravo, maintenant j'ai la très nette impression d'entendre un sifflement strident...**

**-Je me fous de ça Mycroft! Il me semblait pourtant que John avait fermé la porte hier soir, alors q_u'est ce que tu fiches ici?_**

Bizarrement L'agent du MI6 arborrait un sourire satisfait et semblait plutôt amusé de la situation.

**-Oh mais ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant dans la mesure où, comme tu as du te douter, j'avais un double des clés de votre appartement. En réalité le matin tu n'es pas si perspicace que l'on pourrait le croire !**

L'ancien militaire soupira , voyant que de toute manière il venait une fois de plus dans sa vie de collocation être tiré de son sommeil pour des conneries, décida qu'à présent rien ne le retenait d'aller se coucher et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers...

**-En plus de cela je serais prêt à parier que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu_ vous_ voir ce matin,** ce qui stoppa net John dans son élan.** Et je vais te surprendre encore plus,** ajouta Mycroft devant l'air déjà surpris de son frère,** il n'est même pas question de travail!**

**####################**

**-En fait il est question de maman,** commença-t-il son visage devenant soudainement sérieux alors qu'il prenait la tasse que John lui tendait. **Elle ne va pas très bien, elle est dans une passe où comme beaucoup de personne de son âge, elle commence à ressasser le passé et à éprouver des remords...**

L'ambiance dans le salon avait considérablement changée, les Holmes n'avaient pas du tout l'habitude de parler de leur mère et d'exprimer ouvertement leur inquiétude. C'est pour cela que Sherlock se trouvait pour une fois dans sa vie, incapable de parler ou de réagir face à ce que lui disait son frère et à se contenter de fixer son thé. Mycroft remarquant son trouble et lui sourit, rassurant:

**-Ce n'est pas bien grave, ce n'est pas uniquement pour te dire ça que je suis ici,** dit il en buvant une gorgée de thé, **en faite Maman regrette de ne pas avoir su fondée une famille chaleureuse, et pense que la seule chose qu'elle nous aura appris durant sa vie serait cette faculté à être" froid et "... C'est pour cela qu'elle a eu l'idée que... nous devrions prendre des vacances tous ensemble pour se rapprocher.**

Voilà c'était dit, Mycroft souffla un bon coup. Le fait d'avoir prononcé ce discours a semblé nécessité de toute ses forces et de son courage pour l'avoir exprimé.

**-Quelle idée...** commenta Sherlock triturant nerveusement sa tasse,** surtout qu'elle ne pourra certainement pas se permettre de se déplacer vu son état...**

**-Je suis d'accord avec toi cher frère et ça été d'ailleurs la première chose que j'ai dite à Maman lorsque qu'elle m'a fait part de son projet ,** dit il en fouillant dans son attaché-caisse,** mais elle a assurée que de toute manière elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire partie de cette excursion.**

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension.

**-Ah! voilà je l'ai trouvée! il est inscrit sur cette liste toutes les personnes qu'elle a jugées bon de faire part de cette aventure, avec qui selon ses dires, on devrait tenter de faire plus ample connaissance.**

Mycroft déposa soigneusement la feuille sur la table basse en face des deux colocataires, et attendit patiemment leur réaction.  
Il y avait inscrit d'une belle écriture:

**Projet "Camping en folie"**

**lieu:** dans les Highlands en écosse

**personnes concernées:** Sherlock, John Watson, Mycroft, Anthea, Mme Hudson, Molly Hooper, Gregory Lestrade, Anderson, Sally Donovan et James Moriarty.

**but**: nouer de nouveaux liens et comprendre le mot "solidarité" et "amitié".

**durée:** autant que cela sera nécessaire.

Ce projet semblait tellement étrange et absurde, que John et Sherlock hésitaient entre prendre au sérieux la "dernière volonté" de Mme Holmes ou partir dans un violent fou rire.

**-Du camping avec Moriarty?** couina le médecin.** Non mais vraiment Mycroft sans vouloir vous offenser, votre mère a-t-elle perdue la tête? Sait elle au moins que c'est un psychopathe de première?**

**-Croyez moi John,** dit il en rigolant,** elle en sait plus que ce que vous n'en croyez, et certainement plus que moi d'ailleurs... De plus je pense qu'après avoir vécu avec Sherlock, notre tolérance est sans limite!**

Ce dernier réagit enfin et lui jeta le coussin de l'Union Jack à la figure, terriblement vexé. Mycroft pas décontenancé pour un sou lui lança un "moi aussi je t'aime Sherlock" sarcastique, et John ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

**-Ce sera sans moi grand frère! Donne n'importe quelle excuse à Maman: que la survie de l'Angleterre dépend de ma présence à Londres ou d'autres choses de ce genre... Tant que je serai vivant, jamais vous n'arriveriez à me convaincre de dormir sous une tente , et encore moins de porter des tongues!**

Alors qu'ils se regardaient, John et Mycroft souriaient tout les deux et étaient tout les deux convaincus d'une chose: Ils emploieraient les grands moyens pour forcer le détective à faire parti du voyage, à n'importe quel prix...

**To be continued or not? À vous de décider :-) Dans tout les cas je suis à la recherche d'un(e) bêta. Postez vos candidatures! lol**


End file.
